


Seeing Pink (and Seeing Purple)

by luzbian



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzbian/pseuds/luzbian
Summary: After discovering her roommate is the Azura cosplayer she met that summer, Amity jokingly says they might be soulmates.Turns out, they actually are.ORThe Hecate and Azura cosplayers, AKA Amity and Luz, learn what it's like to fall in love.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 268





	1. Coincidence? I think NOT

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea and felt guilt about aging them up, but then the next day dana went and said "they're early college students lol" and now we have this from me, a stressed out college student lesbian on medication that isn't working, working on four fics at once

Amity scrolls through Instagram for the second time that day, scouring the hashtag for any new posts. It’s been over two months since the convention, and all she has of the mysterious girl is a memory.

Her siblings were busy with internships so it was her first convention totally alone. She’s been to many before and, although usually anxious in large crowds, something about the thousands of people sharing a love for something thrills her.

  
  


_Staff in hand, Amity moves over to the next booth, scanning over the displayed merchandise for anything that catches her eye. She stops at a few boxes of art books and starts shuffling through them. No luck._

_With a sigh she exits and starts making her way across the aisle when a voice calls out to her._

_“Hey, Hecate!”_

_She stops and turns around, trying to spot where it came from. The task proves to be difficult, as dozens of people are walking past in both directions._

_Then she finally spots her._

  
  


Her search proves to be fruitless, as usual. What possessed her to spend time scrolling through her phone instead of unpacking, she doesn’t know.

  
  


_A girl in her late teens stands in front of her, unveiled when a group of giddy preteens pass by. White hat with gold crown, white and purple dress. White staff with a blue teardrop orb on top._

_Azura._

_With a mildly uncharacteristic nonchalant expression on her face. At least, nonchalance trying to cover up the pure joy she can see lighting up this girl’s eyes._

_Cosplays from_ The Good Witch Azura _are uncommon, even at your typical ComicCon. And they’re at an anime convention._

_Awkwardly, Amity waves her hand. She can’t think of anything else to do. “Hey, Azura.”_

_The lopsided grin she gets in return nearly makes her heart stop._

  
  


She hasn’t seen that girl since their chance encounter. They took a photo together on the Azura’s phone and then she was gone. Amity was too in a daze to ask to get a photo on her phone as well. Deep down, something told her it was the biggest mistake she’d ever make.

  
  


_Still reeling from shock, Amity stays frozen in the middle of the isle until she notices she’s become a bit of a roadblock. Against the wall and out of everyone’s way she slumps to the floor, playing the last two minutes over and over in her head._

_She’s seen Azura cosplayers before, so why is she so fixated on this one?_

  
  


Idly tracing over the swirls on her arm, phone abandoned on her sheetless bed, she doesn’t want to start unpacking yet. She wants to relive that memory, over and over for as long as she can.

No one knows her soul mark turned that day. It’s gone back to it’s usual tan color already, of course. They only turn temporarily when you first meet, and permanently when there’s a bond formed between you.

Not even Amity herself remembers. Even in a sleeveless dress, she didn’t notice the pattern on her arm turn pink for a few minutes. 

“I’m beginning to think you were just a figment of my imagination, Azura,” Amity mutters to herself. Shaking her head she stands upright and shoves her phone in her back pocket. “But enough of that, I need to unpack. It’ll only become more difficult when my roommate gets here.”

To her great pleasure, she was the first to arrive to her dorm room. Discovering she has to have a roommate her first year of college was a disappointment, but, at the very least, she gets to pick which side of the room she gets. 

Half an hour later, with everything finally put away, Amity wipes sweat off of her forehead. It’s currently the middle of a heat wave and this old dorm building certainly doesn’t help. 

She peels off the shirt that’s just about glued to her back with sweat and opts for nothing more than a bralette and sleeveless crop top instead. Her long hair—that she curses herself for deciding to grow out—is bunched up into a high ponytail to allow her neck to breathe just a little.

“Fuck it, I deserve a break,” she announces to the empty room, grabbing her water bottle. Her break ends up being mostly just standing in front of the pure bliss of a large vent blasting air conditioning downstairs, until her skin is cool to the touch.

Amity has never been much of a people person. She’s not warm and outgoing or extroverted. People didn’t really want to talk to her unless necessary, and she was always okay with that. 

Being alone felt normal to her. That way she didn’t have any additional expectations to hold up to, by people she cares about. She never really had an urge to get to know anyone better anyways.

Until Azura, and she let that slip through her fingers.

She’s hated herself for that every day since. There was someone she actually wanted to get to know, a chance for her to finally have a friend, and now she’ll never see her again.

The noises of the doorknob rattling startles Amity and snaps her out of her self deprecating train of thought. 

_It’s just Luz, your roommate_ , she tells herself. _You’ve spoken to her before. There is literally no reason to be scared._

_She won’t be Azura, but maybe we can be friends._

The door finally pops open and Amity’s heart leaps into her throat.

A pair of warm brown eyes lock onto hers, wide with recognition before they settle down. 

“Long time no see, Hecate.”

It’s her. That damn arrogant smirk, those damn eyes trying to mask the excitement she really feels. It’s really her. 

Her hair is short now, save for the long side bangs, and her head devoid of a large witch hat. She has a beanie on though, even in this 95° weather

She’s thin, almost lean, confidence radiating from her. 

_Why is she so pretty._

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Azura noticed her staring.

“Oh, uh, I’m just surprised. Yeah, surprised. Was begging to think everything was a dream.”

Amity isn’t going to say she spent two months trying to find her again.

She chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m here and in the flesh, baby.” Luz shoots her finger guns with a wink before crossing her arms. “So your name isn’t actually Hecate. That’s a shame, but I gotta admit that Amity is a pretty name too.” Quickly looking her over, a grin spreads across her face. “I didn’t take you to be such a punk.”

Her voice is playful, inciting a sarcastic response.

“Says the one wearing a hat when it’s nearly 100° out,” she retorts. 

Luz clasps a hand to her chest. “Ooh, that one hurt. Better get me some burn cream because _damn_.”

A giggle escapes Amity’s throat and her expression softens. “You’re pretty buff, do you mind helping me move the rest of my stuff in here? My car is parked out front.”

Amity shrugs. “I don’t have anything better to do.”

She pumps a fist in the air while kicking a box inside. “Woo, I’m rooming with a hot girl and got her to do my bidding! College is great, man.”

Before Amity can process the fact she was just called ‘hot’, Luz disappears, calling for her to follow.

She scrambles to lock the door and catch up. Now that they aren’t wearing heels, Amity realizes she’s the taller of the two by a few inches. But Luz carries herself with such confidence that it makes her seem bigger than she is.

“Sorry I could barely reply to your texts, the connection out where I spent most the summer was god awful. But since the internet can’t interfere with my physical form, you now have the privilege of listening to my life story.”

She turns her head around to glance behind her. Amity must have a funny expression on her face because Luz laughs. “Don’t look so scared, I’m just gonna tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Luz Noceda, I’m a huge fucking weeb, and plan on getting an art major.”

“Oh, you’re one of those artsy types. I’m somehow not surprised,” Amity comments, the words rolling off her tongue before she realizes it. “It explains the beanie, at least.”

“Hell yeah I am, and I’m proud of it too. There’s not a whole lot to do when you spend most of your summers out in the country with spotty internet connection. So I spent a lot of that time drawing.” She waves a hand as she pushes open the door to the building with her hip. “But enough about me, tell me about yourself.”

“Amity Blight, which you already knew, and I’m here for a law degree, I suppose,” she says as she grabs two boxes from the trunk.

Luz is staring at her and Amity feels herself blush under her gaze. “Jeez, you really are strong. I can only lift one of these at a time. You work out or something?”

The trunk slams shut and a beep follows shortly after. 

Amity stutters for a moment, words escaping her. All she can do is nod. 

“My roommate is a jock,” Luz whistles. “A punk jock.”

Rolling her eyes, the taller girl laughs. “And mine is a weeb. Let me guess, you got a bunch of weeb shit in here you’re gonna display in your half of the room?”

“Oh, absolutely, but I have more than just that to decorate with.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Luz sets her box down long enough to unlock the door. “You can see after I get all my stuff up here because I’m a weak little bitch. If I don’t procrastinate for a month to get everything out, at least.”

Two trips later they’ve gotten everything out and Amity is sitting cross legged on her bed, leaning against the wall. Her roommate is humming as she’s putting clothes away in her dresser.

So far, she’s seen an arrangement of decorations be put up, mostly posters from a wide variety of shows and a rather large bird skull that Luz has proudly displayed on top of the dresser she’s currently standing in front of.

There’s a knife wedged in the skull and Amity is afraid to ask if it’s real.

“You idea of interior decor is weird.”

Luz turns to her and flashes a peace sign. “Hell yeah it is.” She closes the last drawer and opens up the next box. “Oh thank god, I thought I forgot this at home,” she exclaims, plucking something out and climbing onto the bed. “I was gonna drive home next weekend to get it if I did.”

Amity cranes her neck to see as the object is hung up on pre existing hooks on the wall. Finally Luz steps back, hands proudly resting on her hips.

It’s a bisexual pride flag.

“What do you think? Really ties everything together, I’d say.”

She just stares at it for a minute.

_Should I?_

“Amity?” Luz narrows her eyes, tensing up.

_Yeah, I think I should._

She hops off her bed and rummages in a drawer underneath until she has what she needs. She wanted to put it out earlier, but not knowing if she’d be rooming with a decent human being had made her leave it hidden from sight.

Without a word she finds an open spot and hangs it up, returning to her seat with the ghost of a smirk on her lips.

Luz is the silent one as she takes in the pride flag in front of her. “Hot damn, Hecate actually ended up being a punk jock lesbian. I mean, my gaydar was going off the second I saw you, but still. Wow.”

Something clicks in Amity’s head.

“Wait, are you flirting with me?”

“Oh, absolutely, have been this entire time. Kudos to you though, you caught on way faster than I expected. I can stop if you want though, we did kinda just formally meet.”

Amity glances at the still tan swirl on her arm. “Nah, you can keep doing it. I kinda wanna see if the universe decided to pair me with a dumbass like you,” she chuckles. “Your mark hasn’t turned yet, right?”

“Nope!” Luz pulls her shirt off with one hand and turns around, readjusting her beanie. “Unless it has since this morning.”

On Luz’s back, just above her left shoulder blade and partially obscured by a bra strap, is a soul mark, still the natural deep tan shade one would expect.

“This wasn’t really necessary and I would’ve taken a simple no. Do your worst, Noceda.”

She puts her shirt back on and plops herself down on the end of Amity’s bed. “I hope you’re ready, Blight, because I haven’t even started yet.”

“I may be a bit of a punk jock lesbian, but Azura ended up being a flirty bisexual weeb and that’s like ten times worse.”

She just dabs in response. 

~~~

An itchy left arm wakes Amity up way too early. A mosquito must’ve gotten in their room somehow and bitten her in her sleep.

What a wonderful way to start the day. 

Fumbling for her phone she sits up and stretches. The curtains are shut so it’s dark in the room, but a sliver of light is enough for her to see Luz’s sleeping form six feet to her right.

They had stayed up rather late together, talking about just about anything. For as much of a hermit Amity thought herself to be, Luz is shockingly easy to get along with. 

She’s a huge dumbass, absolutely, arrogant and cocky and borderline rude at times. But she’s also funny and kind and much more intelligent than she makes herself seem.

And, true to her word, she relentlessly flirted with Amity the entire day. She, in return, might've flirted back.

There was no harm in it, after all.

The itch on her arm intensifies and Amity moves to scratch it, unable to resist. The moment her fingers make contact, a warmth spreads over the area and fades as quickly as it began.

The itch is gone too.

Confused, she turns on her lamp to inspect what just happened.

“What the fu-“

Luz stirs from across the room, groaning. “My back itches, damn mosquitoes,” she mutters groggily.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Amity whispers.

Getting out of bed, Luz shuffles over to her. “Did you get bitten too or somethin’?”

A flash of pink catches her eye and in a flash she’s wide awake. It wasn’t that color a few hours ago.

“Your soul mark turned.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Amity says shakily.

They stay there, eyes locked together. “Luz, turn around.”

“You don’t actually think-“

“Luz, turn. Around.”

She turns around. 

More dead silence. Luz’s heart is pounding in her ears. 

“Luz?” Her voice is soft. “Was your mark purple when you showed it to me yesterday?”

_Purple?_

“Absolutely not.” For all the confidence she had earlier, she certainly feels very small right now.

It hurts to strain her neck and tug her shoulder forward to get just a glimpse. “You don’t think…”

She turns back around and Amity grabs one of her arms. Her fingers dig into her wrist, trembling. “There’s only one way to find out,” she says, voice shaking.

The swirls on Amity’s skin glow when skin meets skin, warmth spreading throughout her body.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“Holy shit is right, Luz.” She stands up, walking to her backside. “I was just joking yesterday, but…”

Luz gasps as two of Amity’s fingers touch the smooth skin of her back. 

She must be feeling the warmth from the contact too.

“We’re actually soulmates.”


	2. Suck It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luz says something at the end that's vulgar so just watch out for that

Luz blinks as sunlight shines into her bleary eyes, very rudely waking her up. She groans, shoving her pillow into her face, only to have it removed two seconds later.

“Time to get up, dumbass. You said we’d talk about this after you slept.”

It’s her roommate. Her tall, buff, and unfairly attractive roommate.

Squinting one eye open she sticks her tongue out in protest.

Amity tosses Luz’s pillow onto her own bed and yanks the sheets off of her. Crossing her arms, she stares down at the smaller girl.

“The hell are you talking abou-”

Luz notices something pink on her arm shimmering in the light.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

That’s right.

It’s also her soulmate.

Amity notices the cogs turning inside her otherwise empty brain and flops down with a huff, crossing one leg over the other. “How about we go grab breakfast first? You clearly need to wake up and also I’m hungry.”

“Food?” Luz sits upright, eyes shimmering. “I’ll get up for food.”

“But not for something that is literally going to change both of our lives forever?”

“One of us has to have our priorities straight,” Luz quips, rummaging through her drawers for clean clothes. “Even if neither of us are.”

She can feel her soulmate staring daggers into her back. “Hey, can you close the curtain real quick so I don’t flash the entire campus?”

“Yes, your highness,” Amity says mockingly, the bed creaking as she stands up.

Luz changes, and after a quick trip to the bathroom they make their way down out into the warm morning.

Amity has to walk a little slower and with shorter strides for her to keep up. She doesn’t know if Luz notices.

The dining hall is fairly empty, only a few handfuls of students scattered around the large room. 

Tray in hand, Luz slides into the seat across from her friend. She sets it down on the table and begins to peel the wrapper off of her muffin, eyes meeting Amity’s briefly.

“So, you ever read  _ The Good Witch Azura _ ?”

Amity nearly chokes on her own muffin. Coughing, she pounds her chest to clear her airway.

“Luz, we literally met in  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ cosplay. Granted, that doesn’t mean I’ve read the novels, cosplaying characters from things you haven’t seen or read is getting pretty common. But yes, I have. Did you miss the books I put on the bookshelf?”

The other girl blushes and turns her head to the side, mumbling. “I didn’t know what else to say, okay? I’m rarely up this early and this isn’t a situation I thought I’d find myself in, y’know?”

“Alright, fair.” Amity takes another bite of her pastry, contentedly swinging her feet beneath the table. They eat their breakfast in silence from that point on, but neither seem ready to leave once their meals are finished.

Luz is the one to speak first.

“So, what do we do now?”

Her voice is tentative, unsure. A complete turnaround from how cocky she was the previous morning. 

“I…I’m not sure,” Amity admits. She rubs her forehead, leaning back in her chair. “We take things slow, I guess. Snail pace slow.”

There’s a hum of agreement a couple feet away. 

“Since feelings don’t develop overnight like that. Let’s just act like typical roommates until we get settled into classes and then see where it goes from there, okay?”

The shorter girl, slouched in her chair with her arms crossed, stares her dead in the eye before breaking into a lopsided grin. She sticks a hand out across the table.

“Sounds good to me. Friends for now?”

Amity takes it. It’s on the larger side for her size and a bit rough — she’s going to have to make her start using hand lotion if this is what it’s like in summer — but also gentle and warm.

It’s also technically the first time they hold hands.

“Friends for now.”

~~~

The first time Amity feels her heart flutter is two and a half weeks into classes.

It turns out that she shares the same art class with Luz, Intro to Drawing I. They’re outside together, sketchbooks and pencils in hand, in the small field between some of the dorms.

The weather has become milder, allowing them to stay out for a prolonged period of time.

Well, allowing Amity to. Even with her history of sports, she can’t stand weather above a certain temperature. It’s why she prefers to work out early in the morning before the heat of the day kicks in.

The pair are doing gesture drawings of the students around them for an assignment.

Art has always been an escape for her. With overbearing and controlling parents, her creativity was one of the few things they were unable to touch, no matter how much they tried.

Books are an escape too, but there’s something so soothing about letting your mind go blank when drawing and letting your hand guide the medium you’re using. 

Amity would much rather get a major in art instead of business like her parents want, but their say is final.

At least, it was when they still had legal guardianship over her.

She finishes her tenth sketch, glancing over at the girl beside her.

Luz is deep in concentration, eyes flitting between her unassuming model and her paper, pencil gliding over the page as the form takes shape.

_ She’s rather pretty _ .

Amity blinks and returns her gaze back to her own work. Warmth is spreading throughout her upper body, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

She’s had this thought before, many times. But this is a first.

It’s the moment she realizes she might be catching feelings for her soulmate. 

~~~

On a lazy Thursday afternoon, after classes are over for the day, Amity finally agrees to let Luz take a look at one of her sketchbooks. 

Her personal one.

Art for class is one thing, art for yourself is completely different. It’s essentially a diary, which she does have, but with fewer words, when she can’t string enough together to create a coherent sentence.

She finds it easier sometimes to draw out what she’s thinking and feeling. Even if she’s drawn most of it with Luz in the room with her, her roommate has never gotten more than a glimpse.

So letting Luz take a little peek inside Amity’s mind is terrifying. 

The minutes tick by as Luz goes through the filled pages agonizingly slow. Her eyes are wide, almost sparkling, as if she’s impressed.

“Amity, why aren’t you going for an art major?”

Her voice is gentle, tinged with curiosity.

“Because you’re good, like,  _ really  _ good. You don’t find this level of passion very often. Hell, you might be better than I am.”

Blushing deeply, Amity decides to admit the truth. “Because my parents say it’s not a viable career choice for one of their children. I wouldn’t make enough money for their liking. So, it’s easier to just do as they say.”

Luz doesn’t reply for a moment, carefully choosing her words.

“It’s your future, not theirs. They can suck my nonexistent dick.”

Amity is glad she isn’t eating because she definitely would have choked. “Luz, I’m not sure if I heard you right, can you repeat that?” she asks.

Her friend sets the sketchbook on her lap and leans against the wall behind her. “I said your parents can suck my big fat nonexistent cock.”

“I- th-“ she sputters, both amused and taken aback. “That’s not what you said! It wasn’t so… so vulgar.”

Luz raises an eyebrow. “You think  _ that’s  _ vulgar? Oh, pure little jock, it’s not, but I can show you vulgar.”

“No!” Amity exclaims, putting her hands up as if they’ll stop her. “That’s not necessary at all, thank you. Actually, no, fuck you.”

She gets finger guns in response. “Hell yeah, that’s the kind of reaction I like to get to what I say.”

“Oh dear god,” Amity takes her hands back and puts her head in them (totally not to hide the dumb smile spreading across her face), “why did the universe decide to match me with you.”

_ Luz said my art was good Luz said my art was good Luz said my art was good lord help me I might pass out. _

She exhales, wiping that dumb smile away. “Anyways, did you really mean it? About my art.”

“Completely. A million percent. You, little miss perfect, should be getting an art degree and I’m sure as hell going to bug you until you do.”

Talking the sketchbook back, the taller girl looks down at it, tracing the design on the cover.

Maybe Luz is right. Maybe she should decide what her future is from here on out for herself and do something she enjoys.

Plus it would mean sharing more classes with Luz.

“I’ll think about it,” is all she says out loud, even if she’s already made up her mind. 

She’s getting that art degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a lil dance* hi I didn't forget about this I'm just on new medication Again and adjusting 
> 
> sorry this is short but I liked what I had and didn't wanna make it longer
> 
> I opened commissions to get my gf a switch so I'll be posting stuff on my twitter and instagram there about it my @ on both is @amitylovemail
> 
> ALSO thank you to the member (bri I believe) in gws that gave me the idea for their breakfast conversation starter

**Author's Note:**

> finally writing a soulmate lumity au but it's beta lumity this is big brain time right here
> 
> thanks to the user writing soul ties because that inspired me to finally write this
> 
> i have so many thoughts brain go brrrrrrr beta but they're a bit softer and don't want to beat each other up like they do in every other fic
> 
> sorry that I made amity taller frey people sleep on smaller bluz


End file.
